The illustrative embodiments disclosed in the present application are useful in systems including those for providing parcel delivery and more particularly are useful in systems including those for providing for secure parcel delivery via air cargo transportation channels.
Millions of packages are shipped by airfreight each year. Air cargo shipments are often time sensitive and originate from many shippers. Additionally, freight forwarders or other freight agents are often involved. Air cargo is often transported in the cargo holds of passenger aircraft during passenger flights throughout the world. Air cargo is typically sold in terms of a combination of volume and weight characteristics of the goods to be shipped. Accordingly, the supply chain is very complicated and issues such as safety and security are important concerns. Accordingly, known consignors and regulated agents are currently preferred for security reasons.